Stranded
by Claws Knight
Summary: Dagon code named Abbadon is stranded on a strange cubic planet. his only hope lies with one of the natives and a girl brought forth from a sword of power.
1. Chapter 1

Deep above a strangly cubed planet in a spaceship sat a young Isorian Knight.

He typed away at a computer screen, gathering data. and then a beep on the computer and the commander apears on a screen.

He was tall wearing a jacket and a commander hat of high rank.

"This is commander Zeus. How are things Dagon?"

The young knight twitched at his real name. "Sir we're at work, please refer to me as Abbadon my code name."

The young knight wore a miners cap with a big glowing eye in the front, a jacket similar to Zeus' and black boots and gauntlets.  
>slung over his shoulder was a large blade, like a oversided version of a proton sword that was usally given to recruits.<p>

"The expiriment isn't giving you trouble is it?"

"No sir, Expiriment 888 is secure and is not causing trouble."

The Commander smiled, well Abbadon thought he did. "Also i came to tell you that the higher ups are thinking of actually populating this planet."

"And our friends on that planet-what was it called again? E-arth?"

"Aparently its called Earth Abbadon, and they are thinking of joining us in our hopes to spread farther then Cradle."

"Living with humans...i could live with that."

The Commander laughed "Ofcourse you could live with it! with your strange taste in Earth women." "Well goodbye."

The screen shut off.

Abbadon signed "Baka." ofcourse if he had said that before the commander had signed off he'd be court marshald.

suddenly the sword on his back vibrated,...(OUT) shouted a woman's voice (I want OUT!) it sounded about Teenage if Abbadon's -Earth age ratio- class was correct.

He sheathed it aginst his will, and it began to glow letting out a black wormhole looking object. which wasn't good for the ship.

As he was being thrown around and the sword was floating in the air doing some weird shazam crap he actually managed to call the Commander.

"Yes Abba-What in the name of Cradle is going on!"

"Sir we have a situation, Expirement 888 has gone crazy somehow, what the hell is in that sword."

"never you mind that." he pressed a button then started shouting at the people next to him. "Prodject Hades has gone haywire."

he then noticed that the screen was still on. "Abbadon you didn't hear that."

Hades? thought Abbadon, wait Hades according to earth mythology was a god of souls...then that means.

ZEUS YOU SON OF A BITC-

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM) 


	2. Chapter 2

"can't take in stray creatures, What if he's a Mob!"

"Father he dosn't look like any mob i've seen."

Abbadon woke up to see two creatures that had big bald heads and weird large noses, one was smaller then the other so he must be the offspring.

the minute the large one noticed Abbadon was awake he held what looked like a garden hoe in front of the young knights face.

"Speak, Speak damn you and the words out of your mouth better be understandable." he sent a menacing glare at the Isorian.

"Um...Hi." it came out as a girlish shriek but it was understandable.

"See father i told you he wasn't a mob, they only speak their own language."

"Mabye" said the father "But some have learned to speak english." he lowered the hoe.

Abbadon got up and dusted himself off.

"Can you say more then just hi?" sayed the Father who had sat down, his glare was still on his face but he seemed to accept Abbadon as not a threat. "Who are you?...what are you?

Abbadon thought for second, and decided to be honest. he saluted

"I'm Recon Scout Dagon, Code name: Abbadon, and a member of the Spiral Knights of Isora."

"Huh" they both had dumbstruck faces

"This is going to be harder then i thought" thought Abbadon, "Lets try small words."

"I come from the stars." he pointed up.

"OHHHH!" the son and father said.

"Wait speaking of stars, weres my sword...and my pod!"

"yeah mean the thing you hit the ground in? its outside."

"Thanks." He began to go out the door.

"Hold it!" the father shouted he then closed his mouth and whispered "The mobs are out tonight."

Abbadon searched his armor till he pulled out his proton pistol. "I got this." he holstered it. "pretty much all i'll need."

"your funeral" said the father. he sat back down in his chair.

and with that Abbadon took his first step into a strange new world. 


End file.
